Percabeth Defeated Gaea
by notecrafter
Summary: The war is over and Gaea is defeated! Percy and Annabeth are together and happy.


Percy + Annabeth short story

**Set after the HoH and somewhere in BoO**

Annabeth's POV

It was a miracle in its self that every single person of the fab 7 boarded Argo II more or less unharmed. It was impossible that Nico and Coach Hedge arrived too. The mood was joyful and the air was light. Woops and laughs came from everyone, although some people were louder than others. It was all smiles and sunshine from here on out, because together we defeated Gaea.

I soon forgot my surroundings as I felt someone hold my hand. His sea green eyes and crooked grin that I had come to love both radiated happiness. My grin turned into a smile so wide it hurt my cheeks. My heart sped up as Percy tugged me to his room aboard the Argo II. We sat down on his bed and I bet the smile engraved on his face couldn't be wiped off by even tornado force winds.

The miracle of miracles was happening, we were safe. We defeated Gaea, the "all powerful" Earth goddess. Now no one would bother us any more, ever. Tears of joy started to spill from my eyes as Percy held me in his arms. My boyfriend, my Percy, the one that I loved. "I love you." I managed to get out before happiness overwhelmed me again and fresh tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I love you too." Whispered Percy in my ear, brushing the tears off my face with his thumb. I wish I could freeze time and stay in this moment forever, full of happiness, in Percy's arms. My eyes started to clear of tears and I was suddenly acutely aware of Percy's strong arms around me and his face by my neck.

I found the courage to look at his face and the intensity of his beautiful eyes shocked me. He leaned in to kiss me, my eyes sliding closed as his hand ran through my hair. I looped my arms around his neck. My chest burned with the love I had for this amazing hero. _If I died right about now _I thought, _it wouldn't be such a bad way to leave. _

Just as Percy lips started to brush against mine there was a loud knocking at the door. "Yo, you guys in there?" asked Leo_. _I rolled my eyes with more than a little annoyance for the boy.

"Ignore him, he's got to go away sometime." Percy whispered against my cheek. His lips were soft and gentle and I was pretty sure that I had stopped breathing.

"Fine, ignore me. Dinner is in the meeting room. Join us when you're done." Leo said through the door. His footsteps faded away as we were finally left alone. We spent a good five minutes kissing, our tongues swirling together and our bodies pressed close.

Percy's POV

Annabeth started to pull away and the annoyed look on her face made me pull away too. "What's wrong, Annabeth?" I said.

"I was just thinking how we have to go and be around other people to make sure they don't start worrying." She replied with a loaded sigh.

"You know for Athena's daughter sometimes you aren't all that smart." I said honestly. I dodged her punch and managed to explain myself. "I'm pretty sure it will take them a while before they started worrying, Leo and Coach Hedge are about the only people crazy enough to try and interrupt us. Everybody else understands that we want some alone time, am I right?" At the words _alone time_ Annabeth's cheeks turn red. _Wow, she's really cute when she blushes _I thought, caught up in her storm grey eyes that looked like pools of silver.

When she saw the look on my face her blush deepened. "What ya staring at seaweed brain?" Annabeth said softly, looking at her hands.

I cupped my hand around her left cheek and whispered "you." She met my eyes with an awed expression, and then met my lips with hers. I wanted to stay there forever but, what she said earlier was right. It would be rude to ignore everybody else. "Come on." I said as I swiftly lifted her into my arms.

"Percy!" she screeched as I carried her to the meeting room. I feel happier than I have felt before, and most of was because of the very person in my arms. She finally punched me enough times to make me put her down.

"Ok wise girl, whatever you say." We walked into the meeting room, I had my arm wrapped around Annabeth's face and our face were both wider than the Grand Canyon. Oh gods, I hope this never changes.

PERCABETH BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN.


End file.
